A Spark That Grows Into An Inferno
by AlwaysWelcome
Summary: Gale/Katniss romance. Peeta is dead, died under snow's hands. Snow had an illegitimate daughter named Karina. She kidnaps Gale and Katniss and then they travel to the Capitol. Not tellin anything else, you gotta read it for yourself (; Comments always appreciated :D
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy fellow hunger gamers! (; This is my first hunger games fan fiction I've ever written, so don't judge me too harshly. Hell, this is the first fan fiction I've ever written period. I've read a lot, but I haven't really tried to do it myself. So the one I'm writing, I've twisted up the plot a bit. Gale hasn't declared his love for Katniss yet, and there's been no romance between them. Though I warn you, later on there WILL be Gatniss, or Kale, or whatever you prefer :D Personally, I never really liked the romance between Peeta and Katniss, but oh well. The books are still ama-freakin-zinggg XD Just a warning, I'm a bit perverted, so the romancey shit that DOES happen here, it will. be. romancy. Don't blame me, blame my mind XDD There's major fights and shit too. ANYWHO yes, there are cuss words, because that's just the way of life. If you don't like cussy stuff or romancy stuff, then go read somethin' else. I'm SURE there's tons of other fan fictions for you un-pervy people :D So, if you like my writing, please subscribe, or follow, or whatever you do here on this site. (I'm not too sure exactly what you do, since like I said, this is my first time writing one. I made my account like a month ago, but this is like the first time I'm actually using it. That doesn't mean that I haven't read here, I just don't usually—yeah you get my drift XD) Like always, comments are appreciated (; Also, from what I've read and what I know, there are sometimes Beta people who..um beta your writing I guess? Not really sure what its called but OH WELL. So if someone could kindly explain wth they are so that we can make mah writin' even better than it is :D And in case you haven't noticed, I MAJORLY ship Gale and Katniss. ALL DA WAY :D And there will also be different point of views at times. ANYWHO basically this is it: Romancy shit, Cussing, OH forgot to mention, Peeta is..um..well dead at the moment XD He died while he was still in Snow's hands at the beginning of Mockingjay. Guess he got too tortured :/ Also, Snow has an illegitimate daughter that no one knew about :D Always welcome (;**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way stealin' from Suzanne Collins, other than, of course, her awesome ideas. NOT that I would cal that stealing. To me, that's borrowing :D Now. ENJOY! P.S. Comments always appreciated (;**

**Chapter 1**

**Katniss's Point of View**

As I walked through the woods, waiting for Gale, I wondered how it would have turned out if Peeta hadn't died. He and I would have been married on Snow's orders, probably have been forced to have kids, and who knows what else. Instead, he died while being tortured in Snow's mansion. Because of me. I could have prevented it, turned myself in, and helped him. Instead, I acted like the coward I was and let everyone else take care of it. I believed that we would be able to rescue him, that I wouldn't have to turn myself in. If I had, Snow would probably have tortured me the same way he did with Peeta. He would have tried to get information out of me. And I was afraid of that. Afraid to be broken beyond repair. Well, I thought bitterly, I AM broken now. Without Peeta, who am I? I was slowly coming out of that shell, of that bitterness. It had been a little over a year since the rebellion, since we had won and overthrown the Capitol. Instead of President Snow, we now had President Paylor. It would have been Coin as President if I hadn't killed her. If I hadn't though, we would now be having the hunger games every year. There would be no difference between now and when Snow was President. Therefore, in my eyes, she had to go.

I suddenly shot up from where I was sitting, wondering what that noise was. Someone was coming. I was still as jumpy as a rabbit, still afraid that some Peacekeeper was waiting around the bush to shoot me. I kept forgetting that they were gone now. I pressed my back against the tree, trying to hide my fear, as irrational as it was.

"Catnip, calm down, it's just me, Gale," my hunting partner called out. I sighed in relief and sat back down. I couldn't understand why I kept acting so stupid, jumping at every noise. I tried to stop trembling. I hugged my knees to my chest, wishing this stupid quivering would go away. I looked up as Gale sat next to me.

"Hey," he said gently, "you ok?"

I nodded and replied, "Fine. Just fine."

He looked at me for a second then wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Catnip, there's nothing to be afraid of anymore, your safe." I felt comforted by this and lay my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry; I guess I'm just not over this yet. Peeta dying, Prim dying, hell I'm still not over my father dying down in the mines. I know it's stupid, but I just can't stop thinking about them." I tried to hold back tears. I never used to cry this much before becoming a tribute in the Games.

"It's all my fault, every single death. If only I had given myself over to Snow, that would have saved so many people!" I blurted out, as I buried my face in my arms, wishing this would all go away. Gale hugged me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"Come on, Katniss, you know that's not how it is. Those people would still have died sooner or later. You know Snow would always have found a way." I just sighed and stood up.

"Let's just go, we have enough meat at the moment, I'm just not in the mood to hunt," I told him, and walked off into the woods. I hear him following me as I kept walking. I say, "Race you to the Hob!" and start running toward it. I hear his heavy footsteps behind me, and know he'll win. He always does. But that doesn't keep me from trying. We arrive and I open the door and step in. Every face in there turns to look at me, like always. I sigh, wondering when all this publicity with stop. Gale looks around protectively. One of the men say, "Lookin' good, Katniss." I blush and turn away and sit at a table. Gale glares at the guy and tells him to fuck off. I stared; he usually isn't this weird around me. I ask him if he's ok and he nods, indicating he is. I don't believe him, but leave him alone. I order some stew, and Greasy Sae arrives with some wild dog stew. Sadly, things were desperate enough in District 12 to be having wild dog stew again. Gale gets the same thing as me, staring disgustedly into his bowl. I felt the same way, as I look into it. I look up suddenly when someone enters the store. It's Victor, Gale's younger brother. He runs over to us, breathless.

"P-president Paylor's dead. Someone just assassinated her! And that someone, is President Snow's daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
Katniss's Point of View**

We stared at him. My mind whirled at what he had just said. Gale said, "Victor, calm down, take a deep breath, and tell us what's happened." Victor does what his brother said and sat down next to us.

"Well, apparently President Snow had a daughter. Illegitimate of course, but still his daughter. Her name's Karina. Karina Snow. Today, she and a huge group of people left over from Snow's own personal time that were still loyal to him attacked the Capitol. They took it over, and killed Paylor. Then, they sent…um a lot of Peacekeepers over to District 12 to take you guys. Haymitch told me to come over and tell you guys. They're coming for you."

I couldn't wrap my brain around this. Paylor dead, Snow had a daughter, we're about to be taken to the Capitol…I stared straight ahead, while gripping the table so hard that my knuckles turned white. I guess Gale must have seen my expression, as he tries to calm me down, telling me that it's okay; we'll find a way around this.

I ignored him and ran out the door. I made it 5 steps out the door before bumping into the Peacekeepers that Victor had said would be coming to take us. They started grabbing at me, so I started to fight them, punching and kicking and biting. Gale ran out and started shouting at me to stop fighting, that we would be able to work this out together. Again, I ignored him. I needed this fight, needed to get out these angry feelings coming from who knows where. I screamed in pain as one Peacekeeper punched me in the mouth. I felt blood dribble down my chin, and I collapsed on the ground, completely spent. Gale rushed to me, and asked me if I was okay. I glanced up and said I was fine. Not meaning it of course, but he needed me to be okay, he wouldn't be able to deal with me being hurt AND taking care of his family at the same time as trying to make sure I was okay. He looked at me, with his gray Seam eyes, full of worry, obviously not believing me. I'd never been able to lie to him, but at least I'd tried.

"Get up, bitch, you've caused us enough trouble!" yelled the head Peacekeeper, and dragged me up by my hair. I gritted my teeth and resisted my instinct to punch him. Gale of course tried to defend me again, and took a swing at the guy, whatever his name was. I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Don't. Just don't, Gale. This won't help our situation at all." For once I was the reasonable one. The head Peacekeeper heard me and replied, "Well boy, looks like your girlfriend has got a better head on her shoulders than you do."

"I'm not his girlfriend," I muttered under my breath.

"How about this," he snarled at Gale, "For every time you annoy me in ANY way, i will take out your punishment on the girl. And vice versa. That way, you guys won't cause me any unnecessary troubles."

I glared at him, and murmured under my breath to Gale, "What an asshole. I can't believe they made him the Head Peacekeeper."

Gale replied and said, "I know, right? Who in their right minds would do that?"

The Peacekeeper looked at us and said, "You guys think you're so sneaky. I heard you, you know. Didn't you hear my promise? For every time you guys annoy me in ANY damn way, I WILL take out your punishments on the other person, and vice versa. Now, to beat it into your damn heads that I will do this, I'm going to cut Katniss on the cheek with this knife," he held up a knife, "and Gale will just be punched, since the girl's the one that started this.

I scream and start to fight back, trying to get free. I kick the peacekeeper next to me in the chest, but they captured me again. The head dude, I heard some other Peacekeeper mention that his name was Rye, which reminded me too much of Peeta's brother, glared at me.

"Oh girl, you do NOT want to test me right now." He took his knife and held it up to my face. I shuddered as I looked at it. He held my face still with one hand, and ignored Gale as he yelled my name and tried to fight back, unsuccessfully. Rye dragged the knife down my cheek, cutting it open. He wasn't being sympathetic at all, went from the bottom of my eye to the top of my chin, and went deep. I held back a moan, not wanting to give him happiness in knowing that he was causing me pain. Gale continued yelling at Rye angrily.

**Gale's Point of View**

I HATED that guy. He was hurting Katniss! Even though she didn't know it, I loved her. I loved her so much. I knew how cheesy this sounded, like a love story gone awry. Anyway, I hated any guy that tried to hurt her. Like that guy inside the shop, who said, "Lookin' good, Katniss," that guy annoyed the shit out of me. But she did look so pretty when she blushed like that. As I watched that guy, I think his name was Rye, just like Peeta's brother, cutting open Katniss's cheek, I just let the rage take over. I jumped on the Peacekeeper next to me, hitting him on the head hard, and knocking him unconscious. I then moved on to Rye, and punched him in the face.

I yelled at him, "DON'T TOUCH HER YOU ASSHOLE! SHE'S DONE NOTHING, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO YOU!"

He punches me in the face, probably breaking my nose, as I felt blood stream down my face, and right then the other peacekeepers surrounded us. Katniss was holding her face, and I could tell she was trying not to cry out. I was just so mad, especially when they yanked away her hand and put us in handcuffs.

The head Peacekeeper said, "Get them to the train, so we can send them to Karina. She'll know what to do with them." Right at that moment, I saw Haymitch on the side, looking worriedly at us. I glared at him, knowing he couldn't do anything, yet resenting him for it. He shook his head slightly, as if knowing that I wanted to destroy everyone here. I wrapped my arm around Katniss protectively, and gently wiped away the blood from her cheek as we walked toward the train that would be taking us to our worst enemy's daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okie fanfictioners, this is Chapter 3 of my story. Thank you so much for the reviews, I absolutely loved them! I'm so surprised that you guys liked this so much, because this is seriously my first time writing something like this. Thank you so much again, and keep them comin' (;**

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own the Hunger Games, to my deepest regret. I do not own Suzanne Collins, (that would be weird if I did LOL) or her books.**

**Chapter 3**

**Katniss's Point of View**

I glared at the wall of the train car. I wondered, _How could this have happened to us? What have we ever done to deserve this?_ All I had ever wanted was to forget about this. Yet those bastards refused to leave Gale and I alone. I sighed and buried my face in my arms. Soon we would be arriving at the Capitol, where apparently Karina, the late President Snow's daughter had taken control. All our hard work...for nothing. We had at last established peace at the Capitol, and all the other districts. Now, President Paylor was dead and instead Karina was in charge. Who knows what horrible things she wanted to do to us.

I guess I eventually fell asleep, since I awoke to Gale gently shaking my shoulder. I awoke with a gasp and looked around wildly. For a second I couldn't remember where I was. That is, until I saw Gale's bruised face. That's when I remembered. The head Peacekeeper, Rye I think, walked into my vision. I guess this is why Gale woke me up. I looked at Rye angrily. How could he just kidnap us like this? Didn't he _see_ how wrong this was?

**Rye's Point of View (The head Peacekeeper)**

I scowled at the girl. She had caused me so much trouble. All I had wanted was to peacefully take her to Karina. Those had been my orders. I couldn't change them. Besides, the girl, Katniss, and her friend deserved this. They shouldn't be allowed to live considering what they had done to Karina's father. I felt so bad for her, she had watched her father die in front of her. No one had known that she had been there at Coin's assassination. She had had to watch her father being trampled to death at 17. I realized that she had to be about Katniss's age now. Huh, never thought about that.

I kicked her in the side angrily, ignoring her gasp. Gale gets up irritably and pushes me back. He yells, "Leave her alone!" I glare at him and say, "We're arriving in 30 minutes. Get ready. Bathrooms are in the back." I point at a door on the side of their room, and then I walk out. Hell, I hate them so much!

**Katniss's Point of View**

I hold my side and glower at Rye's receding back. Gale looks at me concernedly and asks if I'm okay. "Of course I'm not okay! We got kidnapped; he keeps beating the shit out of us, and won't leave us alone. Oh and don't forget the fact that they're taking us to the Capitol," I snap back. I stand up and walk over to the bathroom and slam the door shut, walking over to the sink, and splash water on my face. I'm suddenly overcome by images of all the people I had killed. I had no doubt that Gale was being haunted by the ghosts of the people he had killed. I sink to the ground and bury my face in my arms; trying not to think of dear, sweet Prim, of Peeta, of my father, of Rue…

I guess I must have fallen asleep since the next thing I know, I awake in Gale's arms. He must have come inside while I had been asleep. Huh, I didn't know he cared about me so much. I wasn't sure exactly what I felt toward him, since I'd never thought about it, but nowadays, all I've been able to think about is Gale. What was happening to me? I love Peeta—or at least I thought I did. Now I don't even know what to think. But Peeta was gone, he'd have wanted me to be happy, not traumatized by his death. I glance at Gale's face as he yawns and wakes up.

"Hey Catnip," he says. I acknowledged that and curled up closer. "We must be there already, huh?" I say. Regretfully I straighten myself and walk out of the bathroom, and look around.

Just then, that son of a bitch, Rye, comes in. He says, "We've arrived. Get ready." He throws in a horrid green shirt, bra, underwear, and a matching green skirt for me, than tosses in another ugly green shirt for Gale, boxers, and jeans. He sets down a plate with bread on it, then slams the door shut. I walk over to my clothing and grab it, then go inside the bathroom to get dressed. Gale does the same, since when I walk out in this atrocious outfit, he's dressed himself too. I'm surprised at how handsome he looks, now that he's cleaned up. Well then. I see him looking at me and I look down at my skirt.

"Beautiful skirt you got there Catnip," he says with a smirk. I glare at him and punch his shoulder playfully. "What, do you want me to walk around naked? Bet you'd get off on that," I retort. He grins and gives me a one-armed hug. I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder.

"How do we keep getting in these messes," I murmur to him. He looks at me, almost sadly it seems, and replies, "You attract them like a magnet. Nothing we can do to help that but to get ourselves out of it as quick as possible." He kisses the top of my head faster than I can react and walks over to the bread and hands me a slice. I eat it hungrily and reach for another.

Right then, the door to our cell opens and in comes a small little man. He's dressed as a Peacekeeper, so I assume he is. He tells us to get out of the room. He leads us off of the train. I look around curiously, wondering what district we're in. Probably the Capitol, judging from all of the expensive clothing and wigs. We walk with the man up to a small house in comparison to the mansions all around. He shows us into an equally small room and tells us to sit down. "Karina is coming shortly," he says.

Well, looks like it's time to meet this mysterious woman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy people, it's AlwaysWelcome, back with MORE Hunger Games Fanfiction (; You know you love it XD. ANYWHO. Anyone have any escape plans? Let me know in the comments! AND, if they're good, I'll use them :) Yes, they better be good, because how else are Katniss and Gale gonna escape from Karina's evil clutches? **

**Now, thank you to all your comments that have been posted. They mean a lot to me, so keep them comin' :D But for now, I give you Chapter 4. Always Welcome (;  
Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form, own the Hunger Games .Though I wish I did, and it would be AWESOME if I did, I don't. SO TOO BAD TO ALL YALL WHO WANT TO TAKE DOWN MY STORY. I'M NOT STEALIN ANYTHIN! XD**

**Chapter 4**

**Karina's Point of View**

I waited in anticipation of any news of Katniss and Gale. I couldn't wait until they arrived. They disgusted me, for many reasons. The main one being that Katniss was the cause of my father's death. If she could have just followed the rules and played his little game, he wouldn't have died. Not to talk about how he died in the worst manner possible: being trampled. That must have hurt like hell, having a rope around your neck and having no way to stop all the peopole around you from stepping all over you, and I'm going to make Katniss and Gale pay for that. Even if Gale wasn't a direct source to his death, he helped. He didn't follow my father's rules either, and therefore contributing to his death. Even if I don't love him, he still made me, still is my whole being. He beat my mother to death, but I didn't care. To me, she was nothing. Only the vesicle that helped bring about my existence. For all I could care, she could go to hell. Now my father was the one that taught me everything. How to be evil, how to hurt people, how to bring pleasure for yourself while using others…

My thoughts were interrupted by Rye coming in.

"Karina, they have arrived. They are waiting in the red room," he said, and walked out.

I laughed quietly as I thought about the irony of that. The red room was where I had last seen Snow. That had been the last time I had ever talked to him. I bet Katniss was enjoying the leftover smell of roses very much. Ha, more torture to add. The smell of roses. She would hate, absolutely hate that. I would kill her in the end, but maybe I could save Gale for myself. For…enjoyment, as my father would say. Now, how to torture them….We shall see. I walked out of the room, my green heels clicking loudly on the wooden floors. I arrived at the red room and walked in.

**Katniss's Point of View**

I glared at the walls of the room. They were red, my least favourite color. Snow's color. I could even smell the scent of roses still lingering. That was his trademark. They said that when he murdered everyone in his way to becoming President of all of Panem, he had to poison himself to take off suspicion. Apparently that poison had left a horrible smell on his body, so that's why he masked it heavily with his rose perfume. I shuddered, thinking about all the roses he had sent me; one in my Victory house, another while I was still in district 13 and he was in jail.

I looked up suddenly, hearing shoes walking down the hallway. I quickly back away from the door instinctively, and sat on the couch. Gale sits next to me and squeezes my hand comfortingly. What would I do without him? My feelings for him were growing uncontrollably. I think I was falling in love with him. "But that's impossible", I thought, "I'm in love with Peeta, even though he's dead. But Gale…He's so enchanting, so handsome, like the best friend I've never had. Maybe more than that." I sigh, knowing he didn't like me that way. We were just friends, and that's how it would stay.

I look at the young woman that entered the room. She had on a red dress, strangely enough the same color of this room. Green heels, my favourite color. Dark red lipstick, long, dark brown hair, a crooked nose-probably broken by someone that hated her. I'd be happy to break it for her again. She walked around us, not speaking.

"Hmm," she spoke, "You look just like how I remember you. Ugly, conceited little freaks. I don't know how anyone could stand you guys. Well by the time I'm done with you, no one will be able to recognize you."

I swallow my instinct to flee from the room and look at her head on. I see Gale doing the same thing, and grip his hand tighter. We would both needed to be brave until Haymitch found a way to rescue us.

"Do you know why I kidnapped you? I watched my father die in front of my eyes. Trampled to death. That was all your fault. The least you could have done is shot him like you were supposed to. Instead, you shoot Coin. I mean, what the fuck? Sure, I didn't like him, but he's still my father and he deserves to be avenged. Now, here's what I'm going to do." Karina paused for breath, then continued on.

"I have to get revenge for what you, Katniss, did. And yes, you too, Gale. I will torture you until I find out exactly what you know. Where are all the rebels hiding? Haymitch, Effie, Beetee, all those key people. They need to die. Also, are you planning any attack on the capitol to assassinate me, or to take over, etcetera?"

I glared at her. "We aren't telling you a single damn thing. You don't deserve the information, and we sure as hell aren't going to be providing it for you," I said. My head jerked back in pain as she slapped me. I didn't give her the satisfaction of touching my face, even though I could feel beads of blood running down my face from where her fingernails had dug in. Gale stood up with clenched fists.

"She's right. There's no way you can get us to tell you anything, no matter what you do. We will resist, like everyone before us. Like a flame. You will never extinguish the rebels, and you can't do anything about that," Gale retorted.

I saw Karina's face grow white with rage. This might not have been such a good idea, I realized. Provoking her…yeah that might just get us into deeper shit.

She answered back, "Do you know how Paylor died? I killed her with my own hands, that little bitch. I kidnapped her, took her from where she was at the moment. I killed her lover in front of her eyes. Then, I tortured her, just like I'm going to torture you. I dropped candle wax all over her. That burned her, and made her scream. Then, I put her in a room, all alone, with jaberjays. You should know very well what happens when most people hear them, Katniss. I kept her in that room for..hmm about 23 hours. Just enough time for her to have heart failure. She died. Now, do you understand that that is **exactly **what will happen to you, unless you tell me what I want to know? Because I promise you, it will be horrible if you don't."

I stared at her, stunned. My fingernails were digging into Gales hand, but he ignored it. I sat back down, still dumbfounded. Was that really how she died? What a horrible way to die! I couldn't imagine being stuck in a room with Prim's voice, my father's voice, or Peeta's voice screaming my name and telling me to come save them. I just couldn't.

Karina smirked when she saw my reaction and said, "Oh yes, NOW you get it. So yes or no. Will you tell me what I want to know?"

I gritted my teeth and held onto Gale for comfort.

"No," I said. Karina grinned and replied, "Oh thank you! Now I can get revenge for my father's death." She grabbed my arm and yanked me away from Gale, dragging me out of the room.

**Gale's Point of View**

I still couldn't believe that this had happened to us. And now, Karina was dragging Kat away. Her hand was torn from mine, and I yelled out her name, not that it did any good. I watched her being dragged out of the room, and watched the door slam shut afterwards. I couldn't stand to think of her being stuck in the room next to me, hearing her father's, Prim's, Peeta's, Rue's, Finnick's, and everyone else's voices that she had watched die. I knew that she wouldn't be able to deal with it, knowing that she couldn't save them. I had watched her on T.V. during the Quarter Quell and had seen what had happened to her when the jaberjays started up. It would be the same now, but worse.

I heard a shriek pierce the air. "Katniss!" I yelled. I ran to the wall and threw myself against it, punching it as hard as I could. I heard her scream again, followed by sobbing. I knew what she must be hearing, and I felt so bad for her. To have to relive that—horrible. I heard her yell out Rue's name, obviously she must be hearing her.

I ran to the door and threw myself against it, trying to get to her. If I could, I would have volunteered and taken her place in there. I couldn't stand to think of her trapped in that room with everyone's voices yelling at her. I tried not to think of my experiences, and Katniss's had been much worse. Now, she had to remember them again and live through them. I didn't know what this would do to her mind.

I kept yelling at the door, even though I knew that it wouldn't help. I heard her yell out again, then a crash against the right wall. I couldn't imagine how this must feel to her, and I pushed down my rage. I had to think this through. Could I knock down the door?

I ran over to the chair next to the round wooden table, picked it up, and threw it at the door. Didn't help. I kept doing it, and by the time I collapsed, exhausted, there wasn't even a crack on the door.

"Dammit!" I yelled. I sat down on the couch, completely spent, and waited impatiently for her to be brought back in.

**Katniss's Point of View  
(Right before being taken from the red room)**

I scrabbled for Gale's hand, as Karina yanked me away. I almost, _almost_ grabbed it again, but she was too strong for me. She dragged me out of the door, and tossed me into the room next door.

"Right next to Gale, just so he can hear your screams," said Karina, grinning maliciously.

I glared at her as she slammed the door. Trying not to think about the jaberjays that were awaiting me, I looked around. The room was completely empty and black. The walls were painted black, and had a black cement floor. The perfect torture room. I walked to the center and sat down warily.

That was when I heard Prim's voice, screaming.

"KATNISS! HELP! AAAAAHHHH!" she screamed.

I knew it was her voice, and even though I should have known that it wasn't her really, I completely forgot about that. I yelled for her, and ran around, trying to find a nonexistent Prim. "Prim! Where are you?!" I screamed, looking around, seeing nothing, interpreting nothing. Her voice ended and my father's began. He cried out the same thing, and sounded just like I remembered him, except completely tortured and hurt. I ran at the wall, having the crazy idea of being able to burst through it, but instead bounced off and landed on the ground, with my knees scraped and bleeding.

I curled up in a ball and covered my ears, trying to block off the sounds. I heard Rue's voice join in, then Gale's. I sobbed, thinking that I had failed them. They were being injured because of me, because I couldn't save them, because I wasn't strong enough. I heard Gale's voice, again and again, and cried because I just realized that I was in love with him. He meant everything to me, and I couldn't stand it if I was the reason of him being hurt. What if they were doing the same to sweet little Prim? My father? Rue, oh that beautiful loving girl.

I could distantly hear Peeta screaming my name, and tried to sink into the ground. I slowly grew completely disoriented, and I couldn't hear or see anything. I screamed again, and dug my nails into the cement, trying to dig or something. I didn't know what the hell I was doing, just that I had to get away from those voices….


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello fellow Hungergamers :D How's the story goin'? Do you like how it's turned out? Do you have any ideas of anything I should add? Any escape plans? Let me know in the reviews (: Then again, you don't have to, and you can just keep on readin' :D ANYWHO, I present you with…..Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Hunger Games, or Suzanne Collins, because if I did, that would be illegal. And I don't feel like going to jail (:**

**Chapter 5**

**Katniss's Point of View**

I gritted my teeth, clenched my fists so tightly that I could feel the sting of my nails against my palm. It felt like I'd been in this room for weeks already, tortured by the ghosts of my past for hours on end. But for all I knew, it could have taken place in one of those gaping seconds, one single tick of the clock stretched to eternity by the horrors it contained.

Because time had no meaning, reality had no meaning, sanity had no meaning. And when everything else has been taken away, _you _have no meaning. You simply don't exist.

I burrowed down deeper into my sub consciousness, knowing this was the only way to get away from this horrible world. I learned to block out Gale's voice, and Prim's voice, and everyone else's. Everything ceased to exist, except me and my thoughts, thinking about everything, and at the same time, thinking about nothing. I just stayed curled in a ball, waiting for it all to end.

**Gale's Point of View**

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they brought her back in. She was curled up in a ball, and the Peacekeeper who was carrying her was looking at her in disgust. He brought Katniss over to the couch and dumped her there, none to gently. I glared at him, watching suspiciously as he exited the room and slammed the door shut, then scooted over next to her. I brushed her hair from her face gently. It was still wet from her tears, and I knew that what she had just gone through must have been horrible.

As I watched her, I realized that my feelings for her had grown beyond that of a friend. I had always loved her in a friendly, protective way, but now, that love was growing, and it wasn't enough just to be her friend. I wanted to be someone she could always rely on, and learn to maybe love someday. Because, I loved her. And I couldn't stand it if someone hurt her in front of me. Or next door to me.

I tried resisting the little voice in my mind telling me to kiss her. But of course, that little voice grew to overcome the rest of my thoughts and suddenly that's all I wanted to do. Kiss her, everywhere. Kiss her, and take her pain away, until it was gone. Kiss away her tearstained face, and bring a smile to it. My resolve broke and I leaned down, and pressed my lips against hers, hoping against hope that she wouldn't wake up. They were so soft, and tasted so amazing; it took all my efforts just to pull away.

I whispered into her ear, "I had to do that, at least once." Katniss stirred and looked at me, her eyes filling with tears again. I hugged her, bringing her closer. She buried her head in my chest and sobbed. I knew that having to hear our voices crying out to her for help must have been horrible, and this proved it. I glared out into empty space, and whispered "I am going to kill whoever did this to her," and layed my head on her shoulder.

"Gale..don't. It's okay," she said quietly after she had finished crying. I look at her in mock surprise. "You're supposed to be asleep, Catnip." She mumbles something and pulls away, looking at me. "Did you kiss me?" she asks.

I turn away, blushing. "Maybe…" Katniss grabs my arm, making me face her again. "Why? Do you really…like me that way?" she responds. "I love you, Catnip," I say. I just had to, the intensity of her gaze, her soft, sweet lips, the way her hands were on my arm, it all lead up to those 4 words.

"I love you too, Gale," she blurts out, then smacks her hands onto her mouth. I gaze at her. She had definitely NOT said that. She couldn't. She only liked me in a friendly way, she was in love with Peeta!

"No you don't, you love Peeta," I said sadly.

"Gale, I-my love for him...i think its gone. I know he doesn't deserve this, but..i can't love him anymore. He's gone, and i just have to get over that, no matter how hard it'll be. I realized that, and i learned that i had to let go. Let go of him, of my love for him," Katniss said, looking down, "My love for him has faded. I don't think I'm capable of loving him anymore. I tilt her chin up with one finger, unable to believe it, and said, "Prove it." She looks at me for what seemed a long time, but was only a matter of seconds, and then pushes her lips to mine and kisses me.

I close my eyes and lean into the kiss, and wrap my arms around her. She felt so fragile, like she could break at any given moment. Even now, her face was wet. I pull away and wipe her face with my fingers, and hug her again. She curled up against my chest. I couldn't believe that we'd spent this much time apart, without knowing that the other loved them.

**Katniss's Point of View**

I was trying as hard as I could to not think about what had happened in the black room. That was what I had learned to call that torture room. The black room. A fitting name for it, if you think about it. Completely dark. Only one good thing came of it: I learned that I loved Gale. And now, he was holding me so tenderly, it almost made up for my time in that room.

I curled up closer to him, happy to be there. "Are you all right?" asked Gale. I'm suddenly overcome by images of all the people I saw in there, and pull away jerkily. "I'm fine," I tell him. He looks at me reproachfully.

"Don't even try to lie to me, Catnip. What's wrong?" He said.

I sigh and said, "I just can't stop thinking about Rue, and Prim, and Finnick, all those deaths...my fault. IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" I yelled and run over to the wall, punching it angrily. "I'm the reason they died, I didn't protect Prim hard enough, I left Rue alone, Finnick died protecting me, this was all because of me! Not to talk about Boggs and Peeta, and everyone else that died protecting me, died to keep me alive. I don't deserve to even be alive!" I kicked the wall, ignoring Gale's hands as they try to stop me. He pulls me away and I collapse on the ground, not sobbing, not crying, just staring at one place. I pull my knees to my chest, wishing that I was back home in District 12.

"Hey, Katniss, it's okay. It isn't your fault, they did it willingly. Did you force them to die? No. They can think for their own, and they did. It's their fault that they got killed." Gale said.

See, that's what I love about him. He was blunt and told me the truth, and didn't care if it hurt. He never lied to me, and I to him. I hugged my knees, ignoring his comforting hand. I'm sure that he wanted to help, but I was in no mood to be comforted.

"How are we going to get out of here…" I said, morosely. I got no answer from Gale, and I looked up. I saw that our door had been opened, and Karina had stepped in.

"Oh hell", I thought, "Her again."


End file.
